


[fanmix] Nothing But Time

by flowersforgraves



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: a little bittersweet, a little wistful.





	[fanmix] Nothing But Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).

> a little bittersweet, a little wistful.

[Nothing But Time](https://8tracks.com/flowersforgraves/nothing-but-time?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [flowersforgraves](http://8tracks.com/flowersforgraves?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Tracklist:  
1\. _Harbor_ by Vienna Teng  
2\. _Body And Soul_ by Ella Fitzgerald  
3\. _How Far We've Come_ by Matchbox Twenty  
4\. _Fighting Fish_ by Dessa  
5\. _Take My Breath Away_ by Berlin  
6\. _Chorus_ by Erasure  
7\. _No Light, No Light_ by Florence + The Machine  
8\. _Laid So Low (Tears Roll Down)_ by Tears For Fears  
9\. _Palace_ by Hayley Kiyoko  
10\. _Time (Clock of the Heart)_ by Culture Club


End file.
